


I Saw the Night Sky in Your Big Moon Eyes

by penceypiss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide, everything is sad, i don't know how to tag this shit lmao, just read it if you want i guess, kind of, no smut srry, not between the main characters, really short chapters bc it's easier for me to write that way, slow updates btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceypiss/pseuds/penceypiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years is a long time when you're still under my skin.</p><p>(Or the fic in which a lot of sad shit happens and doesn't really get happier.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dancing with the demons in our heads and the words on our tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an rp with an old friend of mine, mixed with some real life events.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frank Iero, Gerard Way, or any of the other MCR members. This work is entirely fictional.
> 
> If you're looking for a happy fic you won't find it here. This is bleak and depressing because I need it to be.

Frank had a lot of sex, with a lot of people. Writing his name on cheap bar napkins and scraps of paper so often he's probably got carpal tunnel by now. That's why a phone call from an unknown number didn't surprise him. The voice coming from the other end did.  
He hadn't heard it in over two years. Frank almost forgot what it sounded like, or at least he tried to. It was Gerard. After practically choking on his shitty gas station coffee and what seemed like an enternity of static white noise consuming his thoughts he croaked out a weak, "Hello?"  
_"Hey Frank."_  
"Hi, Gerard. What do you want?," he spoke monotonously, slowly growing annoyed by his former friend.  
_"I, uh. Can you come over?,"_ the voice on the other end squeaked out.  
"Why the fuck would I do that?," Frank spat out, losing his patience immediately. "It's been two fucking years, you asshole. What could you possibly need from me now?"  
_"Okay, I know you're mad, but can you please come over? It's really important and you're the only one who would understand,"_ Gerard said, voice breathy and wavering like he was about to start crying.  
"Alright, fine. I'll be there in ten."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One down, woo. If you want more let me know. ConCrit is much appreciated.
> 
> twitter/ig/tumblr/line: penceypiss 
> 
>  
> 
> -xø j


	2. you and i will be a household name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm bad at writing dialogue, heh.

Time seemed to crawl by slower, and slower the closer he got to Gerard's house. Kinda like when you're waiting to do something awesome, and you want the time time to go really fast, but it seems to go in reverse instead. Something in his gut was telling him this was going to be bad.  
Pulling into the once familiar driveway, Frank prepared himself for the worst. Stepping out of the car, stuffing his keys into his pocket and his fears far away, he knocked on the door and waited for it to open. A few seconds later, after some stumbling and crashing from inside the house, his view was replaced by a haggard looking Gerard. "You look awful," Frank blurted out without thinking.  
"Thanks. Come on in," he spoke with a roll of his eyes. Gerard stepped farther into the house, gesturing for Frank to follow him in.  
"I didn't... That's not what I meant. You just look... different is all," he stuttered out, following the older make inside and closing the door behind him.  
"Relax. I know what you meant. And to be fair, I do look like shit so I can't blame you for pointing it out," he chuckled humorlessly. "Just make yourself at home."  
Frank walked into the living room which looked like something out of a sci-fi comic book, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "So, uh, how have you been, G?," he mumbled uncharacteristically nervous.  
"Honestly? Really shitty," Gerard admitted flatly, flopping down on the couch and laying his legs over the younger man's lap. "What about you?"  
Frank flinched slighly and stiffened when the other laid his legs on his lap. "I've been, um. I've been pretty shitty too," he uttered quickly, trying to figure out how to politely tell Gerard to move his legs before it sent him into a full blown panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is nice.
> 
> twitter/ig/tumblr/line: penceypiss
> 
>  
> 
> -xø j


	3. you are a dream among the sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy i'm back with an addition to this shit story. but, please, do read on.

Frank didn't like being touched, he never had. Years of being hit, slapped, kicked, and shoved into lockers will do that to a guy. Gerard was always the exception to that, always made him feel safe. Except for now, that is. If he can feel the dirt permanently caked under his skin, can't everyone else? That's why he stopped going to shows. Stopped seeing people, stopped going out to the movies, stopped going out to shops. Stopped going out. Just... stopped. 

He didn't feel right being in Gerard's house. Didn't feel right sitting on his couch, legs on his lap. Didn't feel right breathing the same air. Frank could feel himself making Gerard's place filthy, could feel the dirt caking itself on. Layer after layer. On the couch, on the floor, on the coffee table, everything, everywhere. 

He was startled out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder, making him jump out of his skin and off the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won't promise regular updates because i'm not a liar, but if you want more i'll give ya more. against all my better judgement.
> 
> con/crit/yadda yadda yadda is always accepted and appreciated.
> 
> all my social medias: @penceypiss
> 
> -xø j


	4. caught up in the ghost of your touch (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have finally returned with this chapter

"Frank?" Gerard asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"  
"I, um. I, uh. Where's your bathroom?" Frank stuttered out, breathing heavily and shallowly.  
"Down the hall and to the left. Why?" Gerard question, not receiving an answer as Frank stormed down the hall.  
Frank slammed the door shut, fumbling with the handle. He barely managed to lock it before he was on his knees in front of the toilet, puking up stomach acid and bile. He'd slumped against the wall, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and praying to a god he no longer believed in that Gerard didn't hear him.  
Things never seem to go the way Frank wants them to, though. Shortly after he heard a frantic knocking at the door followed by Gerard's worried voice. He crawled over to the door to unlock it, afraid he would try to break it down.  
He quickly caught himself on the door frame after almost falling on his face when it swung open. When he looked up, he was face to face with Gerard. Eyebrows furrowed, face painted with confusion and worry. After a long and uncomfortable silence, he swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to reply. "I'm fine, I swear. I just."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any grammatical errors, i have no beta lmao. and i'm only human so i make mistakes sometimes.
> 
> all my social medias: @ penceypiss  
> snapchat is @ errant_scars
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -xø j


	5. author's note: a question

ayyy it's ya fave piece of shit again.

out of curiosity; would any of y'all read this if i started updating again?

i'm going through some Rough Times and writing stuff like this is cathartic for some reason.

anyway, leave me some comments or connect with me on twitter/insta. let me know. love y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter/insta: mermaiddelano  
> snapchat: errant_scars
> 
> xø j


End file.
